vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet Parrish
Pre-MUSH History Dr. Juliet Parish was a brilliant young medical student working as a research scientist with Nobel winner, Dr. Rudolph Metz. At the time of invasion she was dating a stockbroker named Denny and was very happy in her life. Once the aliens came and everyone was aglow with meeting an alien race for the first time, she was one of the few who from the get go remained skeptical. When Denny heard John’s original offer, he quipped, “Talk about an offer we can’t refuse!” Julie responded with, “I wonder what would happen if we did,” in an ominous tone. As time went on she grew more and more upset with how things were working especially as they started implicating scientists in a conspiracy, eventually including Dr. Metz. It wasn’t long before she formed the first cell of what would eventually be the resistance movement of Los Angeles. She was so gung-ho, that everyone began to look to her for leadership, and though she wasn’t comfortable as a leader she took charge and really formed a unit ready to fight back. It was suggested that Kristine Walsh be contacted as an inside person who might be sympathetic to them. Julie agreed to meet with her. It is there she first saw Donovan and saw Kristine set him up. Later on, the resistance set their first raid for supplies, and while the truck got away, she despaired, because her good friend Ben Taylor was left behind. Leaving the truck with Brad, she drove back to get him and saw him shot. She tried to get him into the car when she got shot in the hip. She struggles but is able to get Ben in the car and drive away. Ben dies in her car later on, and she is determined to make the Visitors pay. Later on, Donovan is brought into the resistance headquarters after he escapes the mothership. After a frank discussion with him, she hears his story about them being alien, and what their true motives are. The resistance then plan a raid to get weapons. On this raid, they are successful, but the aliens attack their mountain camp and Julie leads the crew back to the camp and fights off the alien attack, standing defiantly with a pistol against a skyfighter. Julie hears more from Donovan’s mothership tale, including the fact that the disappeared people are on the ship and also about the alien race which had defeated the Leader before. Julie sets up a communications relay where they send out a distress signal, hopefully received by this alien race. A few months later, Julie and Donovan lead an attack on a food processing plant that fails miserably due to the aliens armor. When Donovan suggests an event is needed, Julie puts it off, saying they should worry more about survival at the time being. Later on when Donovan is almost caught by meeting with Kristine about his son, Julie lambastes him and tells him that if he can’t be a team member, he should leave before someone really gets hurt. It is also here that we see that Julie may have affections for Donovan. The event comes in the form of the LA Medical center, which Julie will lead another raid on, her plan to rip off John’s phony face in front of the camera. As plans are in motion, Willy is brought in, giving Julie someone to test to learn about the alien physiology. During one of the tests, Robin freaks out at seeing Willy’s lizard skin and demands an abortion because the father is one of them. Julie is unsure about this as the abortion could be very dangerous at this term. She attempts one, but the alien fetus won’t let itself be killed as every time Julie does something, Robin almost dies. The raid at the Medical Center works well, until the end, when Julie is captured by Daniel Bernstein. Julie undergoes the conversion process, which is long and strenuous. At one point she goes into cardiac arrest, but she lives through it. At the point where Julie is almost converted, a fifth columnist made to look like Donovan breaks in and attempts to free her. The fifth columnist is killed, but it does shake Julie back to a form of reality. Upon being brought down to the Legation, the resistance spring her at the cost of Ruby’s life. Confused and unsure if she can still lead, there are moments of doubt, spurred on by militant newcomer Ham Tyler, but eventually she proves herself alright. Donovan and her relationship blossoms further and they both are able to lead an attack on a water pumping station that would otherwise take almost all the water in southern California in a short amount of time. Soon after Diana orchestrates a trade of Sean Donovan for Mike Donovan. Julie notices Sean acting strange and has her doubts. When it is time for Robin to give birth, Julie helps deliver Elizabeth and then stands back in horror as the more alien child climbs out of Robin’s womb. After the more alien child succumbs to a bacteria that Elizabeth doesn’t, Julie and Robert discover the red dust and plan to use that to drive the aliens from Earth. Julie and Tyler fly a batch over to Hannah Donnenfield and the White Christmas group. When Martin informs Donovan of the potential nuclear attack by the aliens if they lose, causes Julie to argue MOST strongly against attacking. She wants to find another way. She loses the vote, and defers to Donovan and Tyler who make up a plan for the attack. Julie sees Sean spying, and comes to the conclusion that he’s been converted. She confronts Donovan with this news but he doesn’t react well to it at all, hurting Julie in the process. He apologizes later and they make up, and after changing the plan, using Sean as a decoy, they lead a successful attack on the alien mothership, taking it over but unfortunately allowing Diana to escape. A year after the invasion, Julie has taken a position as a research scientist under Nathan Bates in Science Frontiers. Donovan and her relationship is still strong at this point. When Elizabeth begins her transformation, Robert calls Julie for advice. Julie comes and looks at her, unsure of what to do. Elizabeth then leaves to go into her cocoon and Robert and Julie chase after her. When Elizabeth changes to a young woman, Julie helps to get her situated when the aliens attack. Luckily the red dust takes effect, but they decide to go to the Club Creole while the aliens attack L.A. They meet with Elias and Willy. Julie then witnesses Nathan sell out to the aliens. When she questions him, he tells her that the red dust is effect the ecology afterall. While the resistance decides to steal the grounded mothership, Julie has to stay with Nathan to keep her cover as they realize they will need someone on the inside. IC HIstory OOC Information Julie and Michael Donovan are in a long Term Relationship. She has a Stalker in Nathan Bates, and Ham Tyler finds her fascinating... immpossible to deal with at times, but fascinating. Character Information Julie is a Feature Character, and is Unavailable for Application. Gallery gojulie.jpg|Jule's big climatic battle... julie1.jpg julietv.jpg|At Science Frontiers Juliet_Parrish.jpg|Towards the end of the first invasion juliefinal.jpg|All dolled up for a party Julie.jpg|Final Standoff, with a Skyfighter... Julie-Conversion.jpg|In the Conversion Chamber Juliet_Parrish-1.jpg Ham3.jpg|Doc? Julie3.jpg|I'd like to get into their DNA. Julie4.jpg Julie5.jpg Julie6.jpg|She's had a really bad day Julie7.jpg|Julie brings the Resistance together for the first time Julie8.jpg|Her first covert mission Julie9.jpg|Covert Mission #2 Julie10.jpg|The Wound Julie11.jpg|The Wound Julie12.jpg Photo-julieconversion.jpg Julie14.jpg Julie15.jpg Julie16.jpg Julie17.jpg Julie18.jpg|She just mad the biggest mistake of her life, and all she can do is... smile... Julie19.jpg|This Red Dust smells like... Oregeno! By the way Mike, I might be sterile! Julie20.jpg|Get out of my head, Diana... Julie21.jpg Julie22.png Mike Donovan9.jpg Mike&Julie.jpg John-3.jpg Julie conversion 425.jpg Category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Resistance Category:Resistance Command Category:Science Frontiers Category:Doctor Category:Female Category:Human Category:Donovan Family